The Beckoning
by Skybomb333
Summary: When a handsome, mysterious young man sees 17 year old Brianna Whitewillow in the corners of his eyes, he is instently smitten. He will do anything to have her as his and his alone. Will Brianna fall under this suductive man's spell? Or will she make him fall harder? Better summery inside. JackxCarly, Yusei xOC, CrowxAkiza. First fanic so please be nice! R&R please! Enjoy!
1. Summery

Heya guys! It's meeeeeeeee! Skybomb333! So, I love Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. So, this a romance story about my OC, Brianna Whitewillow. She's a 17 year old journalist who works with her best friend/adoptive sister, Carly Carmine. Her life is good, dull, but good. She's a little over worked, like her sister, with Mr. Pitts always giving her (and Carly) long reports to research and type by a bizarre due date and Carly's fiancée, Jack Atlas, pisses her off to no end. But it's nothing a little coffee can't fix, right? Besides that though, her life is the same thing every day, which is good. And it's not ganna change anytime soon, right?

Wrong!

Because soon, a handsome, mysterious young man catches her in the corners of his eyes and is smitten by her.

He won't stop at nothing until she is his.

Will Brianna fall under this seductive man's spell?

Or will she make him fall for her harder?

We'll see…

First fanfic ever, so please be a little nice.

Thanks!

~Skybomb333~


	2. 1 The Woods

Hey guys it's MEEEEEEEEEEE! Skybomb333! First chapter baby! WOOOOOOOO! Hope you guys like it!

Thanks!

~Skybomb333~

It all began…with a nice day. Hi, I'm Brianna Whitewillow. I'm 17 years old. I have natural pure white hair that is two inches below my butt when it's not up in its usual bun. I have white-tan skin and I wear my usual plain white sundress that reaches my knees and white flats. The only things that aren't white on my body are my dark brown eyes. I'm a journalist like my best friend/adoptive sister, Carly. Her and I work together on our reports because our boss, Mr. Pitts, gives us these large reports that are usually due by a bizarre date. Carly is also engaged to the 'King of Turbo Duels' Jack Atlas. I'll tell you later how that happened. But anyway, Carly and I are inseparable friends and sisters. Not even Jack's smugness and huge ego can stop me from hanging out with her. I'm an inch taller than her, which she hates.

My days are the same. Get up, get a shower, brush and blow dry my hair, put it up in a tight bun, get dressed, make coffee and breakfast, then get on the computer, type and research for the rest of the morning. But, at 1:15 pm, I pack my favorite reading book into my bag and walk down to the park. Unlike everyone else in New Domino City, I don't own or have a license to drive a vehicle. I like walking a lot better. Why? Because I'm just different. I usually go down to the park alone, but sometimes Carly (and even more rarely Jack) will come and hang out with me (Jack just sits there in silence). Today was no different then any other day. I walked to the park, alone, like normal. I go to my usual reading bench that's near to an evil looking dead forest, like normal, and read. And now since I've mentioned it, you're gonna want an explanation about it. Ok.

The forest is named 'The Black Asteroid Woods.' There are rumors about creatures hiding in the bushes and springing out when someone steps into the Dead Tree Barrier (the outer dead trees that surround the forest)and the trees, that, when touched, cause you to turn into a tree yourself. But, the most talked about and less cliché rumor about the woods is that there is a man that lives on the farthest end of the woods all by himself in a cabin. They say that this man has powerful magical powers and strengths that he can do anything with at whim. But he dislikes any living thing that dares to step into his territory and will kill them on sight. Once he spots you, there is no escape. No begging, no deals, no mercy. Nobody knows his name and those who do won't utter it. But they call him 'The Fallen Star'. Nothing else is known about this man. And those who try to go and find out won't come back.

I don't believe in any of those stories. Some guy probably made up the rumors to scare people. Oh well.

Well, today I was sitting on my bench, reading, when I heard crying. I looked up. Two young boys, about 7, were throwing a green teddy bear with a light green ribbon around its neck back and forth. A little girl was jumping, crying, and pleading with the boys to release her bear. I didn't see any other adults around, so I got up and started towards them and yelled out, "Hey kids! Put that girl's bear down!" They looked at each other and smirked. "Ok." Then, the boy nearest to the woods spun around and threw the bear into the woods as hard as he could. The bear flew into the air and disappeared between two dead looking trees. They both laughed and ran away. I came to the crying girl's side and yelled after them, "Get back here, you twerps!" They didn't listen and disappeared over the hill. I huffed with frustration. I turned to the girl. "Are you ok?" She sniffled and stuttered out, "T-they t-threw him i-in the b-b-bad woods. N-now I-I'll never get h-him b-b-back!" I looked sadly upon the little girl. Then I looked at the woods. I stood up and said softly, "Don't worry; I'll go get your friend for you." She wiped her nose on her arm and looked up at me. "R-really?" I smiled in reassurance and said, "Really." She stood up. She was a little below my waist in height. "B-but what about..?" I shook my head. "Did those boys tell you about bad things walking around in the woods?" She nodded her head. I sighed. "Well, those boys were just trying to scare you. There are no evil things in those woods. No monsters, no evil trees, nothing." She looked at the woods the back at me. "But what about the man?" I shook my head no. "There is definitely no man in the woods either. They're all just stories that people tell to scare each other at night." I turned to the woods. I walked towards them. Just before I entered them, I looked back at the little girl and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back with your friend faster than you can say 'Mississippi.' I turned back to the woods, took a deep breath and surpassed the 'Dead Tree Barrier,' with not only the intent to bring back that girl's teddy bear, but also to prove to everyone in New Domino City that there is no monsters. That there is no evil trees. And most importantly…

That there is no man in the woods…

Hope you guys like the first chapter!

Is Brianna right about the woods?

Or is there more danger in there then she realizes?

Stay tuned!

Thanks a lot for reading!

~Skybomb333~


	3. 2 Found

Hey everybody its MEEEEEEEEEE! Skybomb333! Here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you love it!

Thanks!

~Skybomb333~

* * *

I entered through the Dead Tree Barrier. I looked around. Nothing. Not a single sound except for my soft breathing. No birds sung a single note or even flapped their wings. No animals scurried through the bushes. Not even a light breeze flowed through the trees. The trees looked like the ones you would see in a graveyard in a horror film. They all were black (or a very dark brown), hunched over and had little brittle leaves on the end of their twisted branches. I gulped. _'No wonder_ _everybody thinks this place is dangerous.'_

I sucked in my breath and went in deeper. _'I can't get scared off now. I have to get that little girl her bear back.'_ I stopped and looked around again. "That boy couldn't have thrown it that far." I muttered under my breath. Then, I saw a shadow casting what looked a small thing dangling from a branch. I looked up. There was her bear, dangling on the edge of a scrunched up tree branch. About 9 feet in the air. I stared in disbelief. _'How in the hell did that little kid do that?! He's got_ _one heck of an arm!'_ I sighed to myself. _'Well, I might be crazy, but, I'll try this death-defying climb on a 300 year old-looking tree just to get this girl back her teddy bear.'_ I grabbed a nearby branch, tested it, and pulled myself up. _'Hell, I could use this as my next report for Mr. Pitts; it would save me some hours of staring at a screen tonight, and coffee.'_ I chuckled. I tested another branch, stepped on it then grabbed another branch. I proceeded to climb.

Unknown's P.O.V

Ahh… Peace and quiet. Just what I've been craving. I sat on a boulder in the middle of a small clearing. My eyes were closed, taking the serenity in. I sighed and smiled slightly. _'Nothing could be more lovely than this.'_ I thought.

Then I sensed something move, something living, besides _**ME**_, in _**MY**_ woods. It didn't feel like an animal of the forest nature. No… Something bigger. Something more curious. Something so stupid and ignorant that they'll come into _**MY**_ woods, even if they've heard of my dark and unmerciful presence lurking here.

A _**HUMAN**_!

I snarled softly as I jumped off of my resting place, my black cape glided to a halt at the center of my calves. I glared at the direction of intruder. "Can't these incompetent fools keep their curiosity at bay for one peaceful day?" I asked myself in anoence. I took off in a second. The trees and bushes rustled violently as I ran passed. If they could see, they would see nothing.

I stopped in a silent halt as reached my destination, only a small amount of dust clouds that lingered in the air proved of any existence of my presence._ 'Where in_ _the hell is he?!'_ I thought in rage. I searched for the intruder through the shadows of a thick clump of bushes. I then heard what sounded like grunting from above. I looked up. I saw something white climbing the branches of a tree. But the afternoon sun was coming through the leaves onto my eyes. I squinted. I closed my eyes. Then the leaves moved in front of the sun, caused by a gust of wind. I opened my eyes… and I couldn't believe what I saw…

Brianna's P.O.V

I steadily climbed away. I was almost there. _'Just a little more…'_ I thought. I was right beneath the bear. I carefully let go of one of the branches and reached out for it. I grabbed it by the leg and wiggled it until the ribbon that made the bear dangle came loose. I held it in my hand. I carefully reached over to my other hand. I used two of my fingers to grab on to the ribbon and slid it on to my wrist. The bear dangled softly. I smiled in victory as I started to climb down.

But the minute I lifted my left foot off of the branch and placed it on the one beneath it, the branch broke underneath my foot. I gasped in shock and panic. I immediately placed my foot on my right foot's branch. Then that branch started to crack. I tried to move both of my feet to a nearby branch below.

But the branch broke before I could.

In my state of terror, my mind went black and my grip slipped from both of the branches. I started to fall. What else did I do?

I screamed.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**__'It's over… I'm gonna die…'_ I thought as I was screaming._ 'Carly… I'll miss you. I love you. Take good care of yourself. Tell_ _momma and daddy I love them both more than anything. And Uncle Eddie too. And tell Jack…'_ My mind went black for a moment. _'that I will sorta miss his attitude_ _and his constant babbling about his 'greatness' that you love so much.'_ I shut my eyes as tightly as I could. Tears fell down my face. I felt impact, then…

Silence.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter.

Did Brianna survive the fall?

And who exactly is the unknown stranger that lurks in these woods?

I guess you'll have to find out…

~Skybomb333~


End file.
